Unique
by RighteousMansRedemption
Summary: When a strange girl busts through the guild doors with monster dogs following closely, how do the Fairy Tail mage's react? Who is she? And whats her connection to Gray and Natsu? Rated M for suggested theme's.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh. My second fanfiction. I feel really proud about this one. Dunno why. Oh well. Before I start the actual story I think you should read the back round, so you don't get confused as to why a certain someone is not at the guild. Anyways this is the back round to my story **_**Unique**_**. **

_The story takes place right after the 7 year gap, about three days of the mage's return. Fairy Tail is still in the little wind mill looking place. Lucy never joined Fairy Tail and a mage named Luna, a solid script mage, is the one Natsu brought back. Luna died in an accident about a month before the S-class trials. Okay, so back to Lucy. Lucy has mastered almost all the magics there are, but using to much of her magic can injure her. She started training at the age of two._

_Her father abused her and her magic ability's, using her power to become wealthy. When she turned 18 years old she ran away with her 8 year old sister Michelle. About 2 months after he runaway she met two dragon slayers, Sting and Rouge, who they befriended. Sting and Rouge pose as her adoptive brothers in this story and have a very protective instinct over her and her sister._

_While the Fairy Tail mages were having the S-class trials Lucy and her siblings were training Michelles water magic on the same island. When Fairy Tail was attacked Mavis saved everyone. Including the 4 siblings._

_7 years later none of them have aged. Sting, Rouge, Michelle, and Lucy all have no idea that they missed 7 years of their lives and continue on as if nothing happened. 3 days after leaving the island an event occurs that causes Lucy to bust into Fairy Tail, thus begining the story._

**Yaaay. So now the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1: Demon Hounds**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was a normal day the Fairy Tail guild, Gray was stripping and arguing with Natsu, Cana was drinking, Mira was serving, and Erza was disciplining, that was until...

**? P.O.V**

I was running once again. Before I was running from pesky servants, strong magical trainers, and an abusive father. Away from frilly dresses and multiple forks. And my personal favorite escape while running? My fathers arranged marriage for me. I started running a year ago (A/N she doesn't know about the 7 year time skip yet) and I have yet to look back. Now I'm running again, this time for my life. I, Lucy Heartfilia, am running for my life from Demon Hounds. And damn, they're fast. Up ahead I see and old building with a wind mill on it. What the hell?! I was only on that island for a freaking week! How did Fairy Tail, number one guild in Fiore, end up in a shack!? Oh well, no time to find out, these dogs are gonna catch up sooner or later. I'm going to take my chances and bust through those doors, and hope for a good outcome. I bust through the door screaming profanity's, everyone just freezes. Well they're gonna be no help. I jump and slide over a counter and scream, "Ice make, Lance!"

**Gray's P.O.V**

I was just about to start another fight with Natsu when a girl about a year or so younger then me bust through the guild doors screaming words that would burn a Christians tongue. Everyone freezes and turn's to her in shock as she slides over a counter. Everyone gasped in shock and froze once again in fear when they saw the huge dogs barreling through the open doors and towards the girl. The beast's were the size of a horse with glowing red eyes and no pupils. They ignored everyone, and seeing that a few people had to jump out of the way, it was clear they wanted the girl and only her. I was surprised and gasped aloud when she turned toward them and screamed, "Ice make, Lance! What the holy hell?! That is my special move that Ur taught me and only me! Who is this girl?

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was getting some seriously weird looks. Its not like I'm naked right? Shit. Thank god. It didn't happen again. A deep growl interrupts my thoughts. I realize that I still have 3 hounds right in front of me. I charge at the closest one and swipe my lance at it. Being the unlucky gal I am, it does nothing. Goes straight through the damn thing like its made of air. Everyone in the room saw my attack fail. I really don't want to use my Demon Slayer magic in front of everyone. It would just be to much to explain. Oh! I know, I could use fire dragons roar. I'm pretty sure I can aim it to only hit the dogs. Pretty sure. I know it probably wont do much, but hey! Maybe it'll scare them off. Worth a shot. I cup my hands around my mouth, and I take a deep breath and put everything I have into my attack, "Fire dragons...ROAR!"

**Natsu's P.O.V**

My head snaps up from the dogs to the girl the were stalking towards. Her eyes glowed red as she cupped her mouth and shouted, "Fire dragons...ROAR!" I stared in disbelief. What the hell!? I thought she was an Ice mage! Wait. Backtrack. Did she say fire dragons? No way! I don't remember Igneel having another kid..Who is this girl?

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I don't know why but that attack got some unwanted attention. I cant worry about that now though. I watched as the demon hounds turned to ash. I started to let my guard down. I thought I was done. No such luck. I should've know. The demons reformed. I sigh as I look around. I closed my eye's and rubbed my temples thinking _'damn my head hurts. To much magic usage from keeping the dogs attention on me, I bet. Oh well.' _I sighed again. Well seems as if I have no choice but to use my demon slayer magic. I glance up to see the now fully reformed, and pissed off might I add, demon hounds advancing. I took a deep breath, mumbled, "Fuck..." and did a back flip onto the table behind me and started chanting my spell, "Light can be dark, and dark can be light." I used requip magic and grabbed a knife to slash my palm. "Shadows feed and shadows fight, destroy all demons in my line of sight. Demon slayer, Iced arrows!" My voice rises because of the pain throughout my body due to my magic levels depleting at a rapid pace. My vision starts to darken around the edges and gets blurry. Damn it. No! I can't faint! I don't know these people! No! Fuck..My internal war was lost when my consciousness slipped.

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone watched the short, but epic, battle between the girl and the dogs. People were confused as to who the girl was and what the dogs wanted her and no-one else. All attention was on the girl as she chanted a spell so softly not even the dragon slayers heard, the only thing the caught was her scream demon slayer, iced arrows. Her voice rising in pain. Eyes glued in awe to girl as beautifully carved bloody shadow ice arrows flew from around her at the dogs. Only seconds after the girl started to tip backward off the table, Gray being the closest raced forward and caught her before she hit the floor laying her head in his lap and taking her pulse. After confirming that her heart was still beating he looked around to all of the shocked faces and asked what everyone was thinking, "What the hell just happened?"

**Oooh! Cliff hanger! Hehe cx. This chapter is kinda long. The next one wont be as long though. Sorry. I will probably upload the next chapter, Chapter 2: Questions, later or tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Oooh! What should the pairing for lucy be? RougexLucy StingxLucy or GrayxLucy. I think I will probably go for RougexLucy but ya'know. Want some opinions to!**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**Chapter 2! This one isnt as long as the first one. It's like really short. But whateve's. Enjoy!**

_Previously: _

_After confirming that her heart was still beating he looked around to all of the shocked faces and asked what everyone was thinking, "What the hell just happened?"___

**Chapter 2: Questions.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Nobody had a plausible answer for Gray, so everyone kept silent. Natsu had a look of confusion and disbelief, while Gray mirrored his facial expressions. The mage's had made a circle around the girl blocking her from view, and when the guild doors flew open once again they turned prepared for another attack. Their battle stances were short lived when their guild master, Macarov Dreyer, walked in.

Macarov was in the middle of stating I'm home when he took inventory of the guild hall, noting the upturned table's, ice and small fires, and the 3 piles of ash with melting ice arrows in them, and the shocked faces of his children. "What the hell happened to my guild while me and Wendy were gone, you brats!?"

Everyone looked as if they were about to brake down into tears, Mirajane shouted, "Matser!" while running to the short man. Macarov looked around to the distressed faces and asked calmly, "What happened here?"

**Macarov's P.O.V**

I looked around waiting for some sort of explanation. It seemed that my children could not put what had happened into correct words, as I waited I heard a slight shuffling from outside and a small voice call out, "Master? Can you help me and Carla with these bags?" I heard the sky dragon slayer, Wendy Marvle, walk in asking again, "Master?" I looked back to see a look of concern etched on her young face, "Wendy child, come here, seems our guild mates have some important news for us."

**Normal P.O.V**

Mirajane finally found a way to explain the situation and was half way through explaining the fight when the guild's doors flew open once again that day.

**Sorry about all these cliff hangers hehe. Not really. Gotta create suspense. Anyways. Short chapter huh? But the next one is exceptionally long. I might post chapter 3 tonight if I finish typing it cx. Well thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Guild doors flying

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I am sick. And I really didn't get outta bed a lot, and I mostly slept. Okay so I'm pretty sure the pairing for this fanfic will be RoLu and there is gonna be a pretty big twist in the next chapter. I was sitting in class with my friends and I was just joking around with scenarios for chapter 4 when this idea came to mind and it was pretty far fetched so when I post chapter 4 and you get confused please be m guest and ask away! Anyways here is Chapter 3: Guild doors flying.**

_**Previously:**_

_**Mirajane finally found a way to explain the situation and was half way through explaining the fight when the guild's doors flew open once again that day.**_

**Chapter 3: Guild Doors Flying**

**Rouge's P.O.V**

"Goddam- Eh, sorry Michelle." I apologized quickly to the young girl on my back. "I'm just getting aggravated about how many circles Lucy led the demons in. It's getting hard to track her." I was freaking out. I mean sure Lucy is strong. Like really strong. But after running around so much it would be really hard for her to use her demon slayer magic, and possibly deadly...Damn it!

"Sting, connect to her communication lacrima. I lost her scent." Shit. If she dies I don' know what I'll do. I know she probably only see's me as a brother, but that doesn't stop me from loving her. And that only makes me worry more now that she has run off with 3 demon hounds right on her tail. Lucy, you better be okay.

**Sting's P.O.V**

Rouge is getting antsy. I'm almost done connecting our communication lacrima to her's. Just one more password andd..." I got it! Here Rouge, I'll take Michelle you follow we'll catch up. Just wait for the map and you know the rest." "Thanks, Sting." I watched Rouge as he took off in the direction that Lucy must be in.

I'm just as worried for Lucy but right now I need to get Michelle back to camp and pack up. As I walk I can't help but remember that look of innocent fear Lucy had on her face before she she ran with demons on her tail...

**~Flashback~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"_Lucy Nooo!" A young child with wavy light brown hair screeched as the blonde teenager chased he with an evil glint in her dark brown eye's. "Michelle yesss!" Lucy screamed back with an evil cackle, "It's bath time Michelly!" Using teleportation magic Lucy teleported in front of Michelle, grabbed her and teleported them to the river to bathe._

_Sting and Rouge stood in the woods to watch for danger while the two females bathed. The girls cleaned, splashed, and played, they realized that they had been in to long and got out. After they dressed and where making their way towards the boys Michelle wandered to the left just out of Lucy's sight when her fearful screech was heard. Not even giving it a second thought the three took of in search for the 9 year old._

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_Me, Sting, and Rouge ran as fast as our legs could take us towards the scream. I was the first one to make it to the clearing where my dear little Michelle was surrounded by____three demon hounds. My mind frantically whirled and took in the situation, I felt tears slide down my cheeks in fear for the young girl. Sting and Rouge were frozen in shock. I have to do something was the only thing I could think at the moment._

_So I did something. Something stupid. I have a magic called create where I can create spells on the spot, and i had recently created a spell called the attract spell which gets the attention of the objects or things I want, so very quietly I muttered the spell thinking of the 3 demons that surrounded my Michelly, "Attention, attention, thou shall seek, look right now and follow me." All three hound heads snapped to me. Using my telepathy I contacted Sting, Rouge, and Michelle saying only one word. "Run."_

_**Sting's P.O.V**_

"_Run" I heard Lucy's quiet voice in my head like a wake up call. I looked up just in time to see her run off trailed by the demons with a look of fear plastered on her face. I then realized that she used her newest spell on them to save Michelle. Damn it Lucy. I grabbed Michelle who was screaming for Lucy to com back over and over again whispering soothing words into the girl ear I tried to calm her, " It's okay Michelle. Lucy is strong you know that,You'll see her in a little bit." I may have said that to her but inside I was dying. Thinking of all the ways things could go wrong. Damn it Lucy. You better not die, Rouge and Michelle need you, hell I need you._

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

**Rouge's P.O.V**

I was following the map. I know I am close to her. Maybe half a mile away. I snapped my head up when I was about a quarter of a mile away due to the overpowing sense of magic I felt. Lucy. I'm close! I get to see her smile and hear her lau- My thoughts were interrupted upon hearing her scream "Iced Arrows!" in pain. Damn it Luce.

I have been teaching her how to add shadows to her slayer magic to strengthen it, Problem is when she doe add shadows they want to take to much from her. I mumbled a quick "Shit.." as I took off running towards her voice.

**Normal P.O.V (At the guild)**

Mirajane finally found a way to explain the situation and was half way through explaining the fight when the guild's doors flew open once again that day. Macarov examined the girl as they spoke walking back towards the door where Mira stood. Gray went to move the girls hair when very suddenly shadows surrounded the girl. Said girl's eye's snapped open and her back arched in pain, Gray had no idea what to do especially when lacerations appeared on her arms with golden magic energy with blood pouring out into the shadows.

Her mouth was open as if to scream but her voice was lost. Master was beyond shocked, even more so when she finally settled down and started crying silent tears of relief. She started mumbling a name over and over again until finally she felt him near she screamed in her loudest manner, "ROUGE!"

**Rouge's P.O.V**

I can feel her up magic up ahead. Even though I can't hear her yet I know. My name is her only safe haven when the shadows attack. When I hear her shrill scream, scream my name I run faster then ever. I see where she is. Fairy Tails guild hall. If they hurt a hair on her beautiful little head...I will kill them all. I'm getting closer. I see the door. Only 10 feet away. 5. 2. I lose it when I smell her blood,

"Lucccyyyy!" I scream so loud my own eardrums pop. I bust through the guild doors, looking around at the faces of the shocked mage's. My eye's glowing with many emotions, my hair sticking up everywhere showing my scar, and yet I don't care. Looking around frantically I still couldn't see her. I can smell her though. That's all I need. And her blood is even stronger in this room, I lose it again, "WHERE IS SHE YOU WORTHLESS SHITS!" No one answered, all staring at me in shock. 3 seconds go by. 4. 5. To stop myself from killing someone I rab my hair, "DAMN IT" I roar.

I'm about to rampage. I feel it. But then, all my rage evaporates when I hear one little whisper, "Rouge..." I fall to my knee's in relief. In a breathless sigh of relief I say the name of the girl who I would destroy the world for, "Lucy..."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I hear Rouge scream. I couldn't make out what he was saying. I hurt. Everywhere. I hate this pain so much. With my last bit of strength I whisper the boy who I trust the most and couldn't live without's name, "Rouge..." My voice sounds so broken. Glancing around, but not moving my head due to pain, I couldn't see him. The last thing I hear before the darkness took hold of me again was Rouge's soft breathless voice saying my name, "Lucy.."

**Awehhh! So sweet! Oh and another cliffhanger. Well I hope you enjoyed! Sorry again for not posting yesterday! Okay next chapter is where everything gets confusing. Hope you can keep up! Hehe...**


	4. Chapter 4-part one: Flashback Pain

**Aweh hey guys sorry for not posting. I have been really busy with school :P I split chapter 4 into two parts because when I wrote it in my notebook it took over 5 pages. Whoopsie ;) Anyways enjoy! I will be posting chapter 4 part two tomorrow!**

**Previously:**

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_**I hear Rouge scream. I couldn't make out what he was saying. I hurt. Everywhere. I hate this pain so much. With my last bit of strength I whisper the boy who I trust the most and couldn't live without's name, "Rouge..." My voice sounds so broken. Glancing around, but not moving my head due to pain, I couldn't see him. The last thing I hear before the darkness took hold of me again was Rouge's soft breathless voice saying my name, "Lucy.."**_

**Chapter 4: Flashback pain**

**Rouge's P.O.V**

The crowd cleared as I slowly made my way towards arms showed the scars and fresh wounds from her using too much magic at once. I feel my eye's brim with tears as I look at her knowing she is in pain. "Goddamn it Lucy.."

I feel my tears finally start falling as I reach her. I look up to the man holding her, reaching my arms out to take her from his lap, i feel his grip slightly tighten on her shoulders. My tears stop as my pupils turn to slits, I let out a deep threatening growl. His eye's widened as he let go of her in shock, I honestly didn't mean to frighten him, but I am a dragon slayer. I have dragon instincts.

Snatching Lucy into my arms, I felt tears slide down my my face once more. I held her close inhaling her scent, he makes a move to take her back, is he really that dense? "Don't..Touch...Her..." what was meant to be a whispered warning came out a sentence broken because of my growl.

As I stroked her hair and rocked back and forth, I started to feel the shadows gathering around, sensing my weakened state. I can feel my will power disappearing. I'm about to give in when "Rouge," hearing my name come from Lucy in a breathy whisper, I look down, her beautiful brown eye's looked into mine, her smile painful and tired. "Don't give in to them, if you do I will kick your ass."

Her voice only having a ghost of the bubbly happy way she would talk was painfully weak. Even under that I could tell she ment it. "As if you could." I managed to choke out. Upon hearing small soft footsteps approaching I look up and see a small mage with brown eyes and dark blue hair looking at Lucy with concern.

When her next words left her mouth I felt the shadows retreat in such a fast pace I knew my hope was overwhelming. The four words that saved my sanity. As the girl looked me in the eye she said calmly, "I can heal her." Picking up Lucy I closed the gap between us looking at her seriously I whispered two words. "Do it." after pausing a moment I added, "please."

**Wendy's P.O.V**

The man looked so lost, broken. I felt so bad. Inspecting the girl carefully I realized that even though she is near death I could heal her. Rallying up all my courage I walked slowly as not to alarm the man called 'Rouge'. Stopping 7 feet away he looked up at me with a tortured gaze staring at me with a tear streaked face. So I said the four words that would give him hope, " I can heal her." He stood up and carefully carried the girl, 'Lucy', towards me, "Do it," his voice paused, "please."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Darkness. It was everywhere. I feel no pain, even though I was sure I was dying. The memories of today's events suddenly cloud my mind, oh god, Rouge...Shit Rouge! My eyes flew open and I sat straight up only to knock heads with someone. I see that it is not Rouge, Sting, or Michelle so I do what I always do in a sticky situation, using my equip magic grabbing my two Katana's out of the air and attacking.

I sliced parried, and swiped, but somehow he managed to get me defenseless and pinned me to the wall. Both my wrists are above my head, and his body is pressed to me. I feel my eye's glaze over as a sudden memory pushes to the front of my mind. Oh god no. I dont want to see this...

**~Lucy's flashback~ **

_**Normal P.O.V (A/N this is a sad part)**_

_It was 3 months after 8 year old Lucy's mother died. He father has been neglecting her. When a maid suddenly comes into Lucy's room saying her father wishes to see her, she was ecstatic to finally get daddy's attention. Lucy was then led to a room she didn't know they had the manor. She walks in excitedly, she can't wait to play with daddy again._

_But thats not what happened. No. When she walked into the room the door was slammed shut, Lucy got scared and attempted to blast the door down only to find they were in a magic concealing room. Suddenly Lucy's hair was grabbed from behind and she was dragged to a corner where she was thrown whimpering in pain._

_Looking up to her attacker Lucy was highly surprised to see 'daddy' standing there holding a whip. Looking down on his daughter Jude Heartfillia smirked and then started screaming at the frightened child, "YOU WORTHLESS BITCH, ITS YOUR FAULT LAYLA'S GONE! YOUR FAULT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" He screamed many profanations as he hits his defenseless daughter with the whip._

_Over time Jude began to change his use of weapons. Using blades, bats, pole's anything that could cause her pain really. As Lucy aged and trained her magic, she just couldn't escape her fathers wrath. One day when Lucy turned 18 he dragged her to the no magic room, Lucy expecting her normal beating was shocked when the door closed and she was pinned to the wall __**(A/N exactly the way Natsu pins her in present time)**__ and starts whispering things to Lucy like, "You look so much like Layla, you should've expected this."_

_She struggled and fought but just as she was younger it had no affect. As the man she once called father took out a knife and ripped away her shirt, Lucy felt a surge of power. Not even the magic depleting room could hold her back, Loke opening his own gate gate attacked Jude rescuing Lucy. That was the night Lucy said good-bye to her trainers and ran away._

_**~End Of Lucy's Flashback~**_

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I leaned over the girl smelling her confusion. What is she confused about? I leaned over until our foreheads where almost touching trying to see what was wrong when suddenly her eyes flew open and she jumped up knocking heads with me in the process.

She recovered quickly, then she attacked me! What did I do?! I couldn't think of a way to get her to stop trying to slice me with her swords so I slipped under her defense grabbed her wrists disarming her in the process, putting her against the wall pinning her with my body and holding her wrists above her head. Suddenly a look of fear washed over her face and she froze.

**Rouge's P.O.V**

"Let me see her." I commanded for the umpteenth time. "Answer my questions." The short old man my patience I commanded stronger, "Let me see her." "Answer my questions and you can." "Let me see her." "Answer my questions."

"Damn it old man. I don't have time to explain everything and its not my choice its hers. So I repeat. Let..Me..See...Her." I said through clenched teeth. No soon had the words left my mouth there was a girly shriek of pain I felt Lucy's magical energy activate followed by a series of thumps and grunts. I felt tears pool in my eye's. I felt broken. I dropped to one knee and whispered my final plea "Please let me go in.."

I looked up into the mans eye's. I realized I had won.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The memory's bubbled up and I couldn't suppress them. Here I was defenseless and terrified. But somehow I found my voice, as I sucked in a huge breath of air to scream, the boys eye's widen and he placed a callused hand over my mouth quickly.

I felt unshed tears begin to pool in my eye's I kept seeing that awful man I called father in my mind. I feel so helpless. Using telepathy I shouted for Rouge, "Rouge? Rouge? Help me please!"

**I do way to many cliff hangers. Anyways. Lucy happens to have a sibling in the guild..Hehe betcha no-one can guess correctly XD**


End file.
